Mysteriously enough
by darkangelgirl262
Summary: set at the end of LAtR. Alec is upset after Biggs death. Max is concerned. but when things become more and more mysteriously odd what will happen to them and to the rest of the transgenic? MA all the way! please R&R! rated T for some language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Dark Angel! if I did I would do S3...**

**Summary: set at the end of LAtR. Alec is upset after Biggs death. Max is concerned. but when things become more and more mysteriously odd what will happen to them and to the rest of the transgenic? MA all the way! please R&R!**

**

* * *

**

Mysteriously enough

**Chap1**

It was a typical night for Seattle. The dark had fallen only a couple of hours before, but the city lights made her sparkle like a multi-faceted jewel. One that when looking from above, was an extraordinary sight. It was funny actually, after the Pulse, the city had crumbled like a war zone in many places. But at night it looked no different than how it used to be, maybe even better. In the dark, the sparkling lights gave it a unique beauty that only a few of her citizens truly appreciated. One of them was now at the highest place in Seattle. The Space Needle. It used to be quite the tourist attraction, but after the Pulse it was abandoned, and no one visited anymore. Well, almost no one.

A figure was standing near the edge of the place, not even bothered by the fact that one little slip and it would be a _very_ long fall. The figure, a tall well built one, was just looking down on the city, appreciating its beauty and enjoying the silence so high up. The figure sighed heavily, sending a puff of condensation into the cool night air. Too many things had happened and he just needed a quiet place where he could think and settle his mind.

He had to sort out his thoughts. He was so confused. He just stood there, in the dark night, and stared out into the city. Truth be told, he didn't want to think about anything. He was tired of trying to understand everything. His new life was so confusing, and it was too much to take in such a short period of time. He just wanted to stay up there in the dark forever. Just do and think nothing. He was exhausted.

But of course, with his luck, he just couldn't be left alone. He grimaced as he heard her coming. She approached so quietly, that if he wasn't an enhanced super soldier he wouldn't have noticed her coming.

He knew she was there; he felt her uncertainty as she hovered slightly behind him. But he didn't turn around to acknowledge her, he just kept watching the city beneath him.

"Hi" he finally heard her say. He didn't respond, he just wanted to be alone and sort his mind. Only then he could be himself again. _Why couldn't she understand that?_

"Alec?" she asked uncertainly. He didn't want to acknowledge her, because that would mean coming back to the reality. And he just wasn't ready yet.

"Talk to me," she said. Max was worried. This wasn't like him. He was silent. Too silent. And he was never the silent type. _Where is his cocky grin?_

He just turned and threw her a dark look before turning back to face the distant city lights. His look unnerved her. He didn't seem mad, or sad. It was more like confusion. But she couldn't tell for sure, his eyes were unreadable. He was hiding his emotions behind his Manticore mask.

"Look, I know you two were close but…" she started saying but then he cut her off, "Max, why are you here?" His tone was not annoyed or angry, just tired.

He was tired of Max always questioning him. She never got a clue when it came to him. Sure, they joked around, and worked a few missions together, but on a personal level, she didn't know him at all.

When it came to the things that truly mattered to him, she never understood. That was the plain hurtful truth. He had his past, and she had hers. He knew every time she looked at him, she saw the thing she hated the most-Manticore.

And it was true, he was Manticore, he couldn't do anything about that. He had lived there all his life. It was the only thing he knew for certain. Even though he hadn't liked it, Manticore had been the only sure thing he had in life, and she had ruined it.

He was just tired of trying to explain everything about him that she didn't understand. She had been the one who ran away from Manticore. She should know what it was like. But sometimes, Max was just too stubborn and too blind when it came to him.

"I came looking for you." Max replied. She was worried about him. His friend had just died, and he was shutting down from her. _He shouldn't go through this alone. Why is he pushing me away?_

"Yeah, I figured that out. Why?" he asked coldly.

"Well, I wanted to see how you were. I mean, after what happened to Biggs you seemed kinda off so…" she left it there.

He chuckled sadly at that. It was ironic. Finally, he had found someone who knew him and understood him, and now he was gone.

"Don't worry Max, I'm fine." he answered emotionless, his mask in place. He wasn't one who shared his feelings easily even if he had wanted to. And he certainly didn't want to at the moment. He didn't owe Max any explanations. Sure, she had saved his ass a few times, but they were just careless little slip-ups. He was overwhelmed from his new life, it took him a while to adjust.

In Manticore, they had a schedule, they had missions. They had a structure. But now there were few things that were consistent-just going to work, hanging out at Crash, and then going home.

And then relive the boring day all over again. It just seemed so pointless to him; he had to do something to spike his life, and thus he got into "situations" which made his life a bit more interesting.

But Max didn't get that. He had to do something! This normal life was too damn normal for him.

Max liked normal; she wanted it, and she tried to live her life like that. Sometimes, he really did envy her. She knew what she wanted. And he had no idea where to even begin.

Sure, at Manticore, he'd never really gotten to choose anything for himself. The concept of "wanting" something wasn't even entertained. He got orders, and he followed them—especially if he didn't want to get thrown into PsyOps too often.

But now, even with all the choices he had that came along with his freedom, he just felt…lost. Like he had lost his grip on something that was keeping him steady. He didn't know hat he wanted. But he sure as hell knew he didn't want the same things as Max. She couldn't or wouldn't understand why a normal life, just wasn't for him.

"Right," she said in a disbelieving tone. She knew he was far from fine. "You are _so_ not fine." she told him glaring at his back, mentally urging him to look at her in the eye.

"Wow, Maxie, you know me so well." He said sarcastically, still not looking at her "Y'know, if you already knew the answer, than why bother asking?"

"Actually, I do know you well. You just don't know it. And only because _I_ know you're not fine, doesn't mean you know it." she told him matching his sarcastic tone.

Alec clenched his teeth at her strange circular logic. "I think I know how I feel Max. And you don't know me that well." He replied, trying to hold his temper. She could be so annoying sometimes.

"Whatever. So when are you gonna come back? It isn't safe to wander around at these times." she told him.

"I don't know. And I think I can take care of myself, so don't worry." he said bitterly and turned his gaze at her. It was still emotionless.

Max saw she wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation. He was so distant and cut off. He needed to let out his feelings, not keep them locked in. She had learned that the hard way, and she didn't want that for Alec. But he didn't understand her. _Why was he so stubborn?_

When she didn't reply he turned his gaze back to the city. He just needed some time alone. Sure, he liked her company…most of the time…He enjoyed their little banters. But she always wanted to know everything—and there were just some things that she still wouldn't understand. And she just kept on prying. She could be a really stubborn pain when she wanted to.

But after all, she was just worried for him. Probably thinking he was gonna end up doing something stupid. _Oh Maxie, you don't know the real me…_ he thought sadly and said "Max, listen," he turned his gaze back to her, it wasn't emotionless like before, but the sadness still not clear in his eyes or his voice. "I know you're worried, but I really _will_ be fine. I just need to," he stopped thinking of the perfect word to describe his situation "I need to," he stopped again, he hated to admit it, but he had to, "I need to be _alone_ and think about all of this." he said his eyes seeking for her understanding.

Max noticed his stammer, and she didn't know what to think. Alec always had the answer for everything and the suitable word for every situation possible, and yet, it was hard for him to find the right words at the moment. When she heard his final chosen words, she saw the look in his eyes and could not deny his request, "I understand. I'll leave you alone." she said and turned to leave.

For a second, Alec couldn't believe his ears. Max finally understood him, and left him alone. A quick sense of sadness went through him as she left, but he didn't understand why. He brushed away the feeling and was thankful that his wish was granted.

"Thanks." he said in an almost whisper, but he knew she could still hear him. With that he turned his gaze back to the city below. He felt so tired, and so decided to sit down. So close to the edge. It was funny. That was how he lived all his life, on the edge.

In Manticore, one slip meant a trip down to PsyOps and possibly, reindoctrination. The "real world" wasn't any better. One slip meant being at the mercy of the _not so nice_ citizens of Seattle. The ones who hadn't hesitated to lynch his best friend.

When Max turned to leave she heard his thanks and couldn't help but smile a little. As time passed by, she came to almost like the other X5. Sure, he was an arrogant troublemaker. But she knew he always had her back. When she told him about Ben, he hadn't been his usual cocky self; instead he had surprised her by his tenderness and understanding. She remembered how he had held her tight that night they had talked. She had been the one doing most of the talking, but he had accepted her for who she was and what she had done, no matter how horrible some of those things were.

He truly understood her. Maybe even better than anyone else. Maybe even more than Logan. Maybe that's why she cared so much when it came to Alec. She was really worried about him. He seemed so tired—emotionally, mentally, even physically. She wished that he would let her help him. But she knew just how stubborn he could be.

So tonight, she would respect his wishes and leave him alone to his thoughts and memories. Even though she wanted to stay with him. That thought made her feel strange. She was starting to understand that they had this unique friendship: one minute they were at each others throats and in the next, they were looking out for each other.

Yeah, that was their strange friendship. She smiled tenderly at the thought and walked down the long staircase to her baby.

When she got down, it started raining.

_Great! Just what I need!_ she thought with an annoyed shiver. She quickly got on her bike and sped off home, hoping for any hot water for a nice relaxing bath. She wondered when Alec was going to leave, she knew he didn't like the rain. _Why is it that every thought of mine ends with Alec?_ She questioned herself, but had no answer.

Alec could feel the first rain drops slipping through the sky splashing on his skin. He could also hear the roar of an engine. Max's "baby" as she called it. He was now, finally, alone again. It was only him and the rain drops.

He grimaced as one drop fell into his eye. He never liked the rain. He guessed it had something to do with his feline DNA. But despite the downpour, he still stayed where he was. He just embraced the cold and wetness it came with.

He didn't want to move, actually. He was so tired. He was tired both emotionally and physically. He wasn't used to this. This wasn't the first death of someone he knew, but in all the other times he had never reacted this hard. Maybe it was because it was his best friend. Or maybe it was because of a whole different reason. He didn't know. All he knew was that this emotion thing was tough and it was draining him. _And making me wet_ he thought, and then decided that he could continue his _'thinking_' at home, where he could get warm and dry.

He stood up carefully. The rain turned the place very slippery. He got up and headed to the stairs. He walked down the numerous steps. He could hear the sound of the drops hit the top of the building. It was a steady sound, almost like the pounding of a heart.

He rode his bike through the rain, keeping his mind blissfully blank. His only instincts were to get to the safety of his home. Finally, he stopped in front of his apartment building. It was like most of the buildings in Seattle, ruined. He went in through the creaking door and up the dangerous old wooden stairs.

On his way up, he couldn't help but feel awfully strange. He was feeling tired, yes, but that was understandable because his lack of sleep in the past few days. But he was also feeling _weak_. And the lack of sleep never made him feel weak. There was only one thing that made him that way (without being involved in a fight before) and when he realized the reason for feeling this drained, all he could think about was, "Shit!"

* * *

**A/N: so, Love it? Hate it? plz let me know if you want me to continue...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: you know the drill...**

**A/N: thank you you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! you cant imagine how happy I was/am because of your reviews! I was walking with this huge smile on my face! anywayz, here's chap2 and I hope you'll like it...so read on to find out! ENJOY:)****

* * *

**

Mysteriously enough

Chap2

Max was standing by the window; just watching the rain drops hit the city street. It hadn't stopped raining since last night. It was now early in the morning, that silver-edged time of day when the sun hadn't risen just yet, but was about to at any minute.

Max had stayed like this all night. She couldn't fall asleep. Everything that had happened yesterday was playing over and over in her mind. Reminding her of what she had done. How everything, ultimately was…her fault.

She knew of course, that she hadn't killed Biggs. But in a way, it was her responsibility. She set the transgenics to the world. She had thought it was the best thing to do, but now she wasn't so sure. It seemed like the freedom for her fellow transgenics will never come. They were out of Manticore, but they were not accepted in the world. They had no place to define as their own. Except TC, _and that's a ruined toxic place_ she thought bitterly.

If she was feeling this way, she couldn't even begin to imagine how Alec must be feeling. He had just lost his best friend. Because of her.

She sighed, blowing warm air against the window, throwing a puff of mist against the glass. She watched as it dissolved away, feeling like she was just watching her own hope disappear. She had just wanted things to be normal. _Was that so much to ask for?_ She shook her head at that thought.

Alec seemed so…lost… last night on the Space Needle. He didn't know what to do. And Max was sure none of the other transgenics knew what to do. After all, they weren't accustomed to this kind of life. They were always being hunted, being beaten down. It was the kind of life she had led for ten years. She was supposed to be used to it, and that's why she was responsible for all of them.

The sun rose just as she thought that. It spread a gentle light over the city, making it glow. It was still raining, but very lightly, and the sun rays made the drops sparkle. Max always loved the night, and the dark. But the sight in front of her was inspiring. She decided then and there, that she would take care of the transgenics. She had to step-up. Even if it was the last thing she was gonna do.

With that resolve, she headed to check on TC. Jam Pony could wait. This was much more important. It almost felt as if she had a calling.

She grabbed her coat and headed out of her apartment quietly, not wanting to wake OC up. It was still early in the morning. As she got to her baby, it stopped raining. Max was grateful; she really didn't like the rain. She hopped on her baby, and sped off to TC.

She knew that however early it was, someone was always up watching over TC's citizens.

She finally arrived at TC, and let her bike idle by the gates. She looked up and smiled at the invisible sentries. She knew they had cameras around so she wasn't surprised when it didn't take long before she was greeted at the entrance. But, it was the transgenic greeting her who surprised her.

"Hi Mole, everything o.k.?" she asked looking up at the lizard man smoking his cigar.

"Never better, sweetie." He told her and led the way up next to Dix.

Dix was by the computer; scanning through something, Max wasn't sure, but had a feeling it had something to do with police records.

"Hi Dix, whach'ya doing?" she asked leaning closer to get a better look to the screen.

"I was just going through police records, to see what they're saying about yesterday's incident," he told her and glanced up at her to see her reaction

"Oh. So what did you find out?" she asked curious, but worried. She was afraid of how things may look by the police. After all, they did go to threaten those who had murdered Biggs, but she thought they'd be too frightened to go to the police.

"Nothing important. Just saying that a transgenic died. That's all," said Dix, frustrated and relieved at the same time. He returned his gaze to the computer.

"Good, that's good." Max mumbled more to herself than to Dix. But he still heard her.

"Yeah, that's good," he said. He knew about their little encounter and he himself was worried for his fellow transgenics, so he was relieved when he found out they didn't know anything about that.

"So, I just came to check on you guys, see if everything is o.k. you need something?" she asked. She really wanted to help, plus, she wanted to get some action, maybe have a heist or something. Funny how she and Alec were the same on that point. They both were always first to come up with the heists. But she didn't get into trouble like he used to. Yes, _used to_, because frankly, he was quite good in those heists. Alec was really good with the jobs they pulled, and he really helped TC. Maybe the fact that it wasn't his ass on the line made a difference.

"Actually," Mole started to say with an annoyed tone and look, "49-I mean _Alec_," Mole was still not used to the whole name thing. With his fellow transhumans, he didn't have a problem. But 494 had a higher rank than him, and he was trained as a soldier and to respect the higher ranks. Except of the 09ers of course, that's why he had no problem calling Max, Max. Alec on the other hand was a different story. "_Alec_ was supposed to come and meet with one of his suppliers. But he hasn't shown up yet," Mole said annoyed. Soldiers were supposed to be punctual, and Alec was late.

"What do you mean?" asked Max, confused, as she turned to face the lizard man in front of her. She had no idea about this supplier. She knew Alec was helping around like she had, but she didn't know he had other things going on. And besides, it wasn't like Alec to be late. Sure, he was late when it came to work or meeting at Crash. But Alec often took his side jobs more seriously. It was one of those things she had recently found out about him. She noticed it when they had their heists, met up with suppliers, or even their buyers. Often, in those situations, he slipped easily back into being 494.

"I mean. He's late. What's there not to understand?" asked Mole still annoyed, ignoring Max's glare. X5's, even with their high IQ, sure weren't the brightest.

"Well, did he call in to inform you that he'd be late?" she asked looking pointedly at Mole. She didn't know what to think.

"Nope," Mole answered. Just then CeCe entered HQ.

"Hey guys," she said and when she noticed Max she added, "Hi, Max! What are you doing here?" she asked, a little too brightly.

She didn't really trust the other X5. In fact, CeCe thought Max was kind of strange because she wanted to be _normal_ and everything. She wanted things to be good too, but why insist on the normal life? She just didn't understand that. The only reason she respected her was because of Alec. He told all of them actually, to do so, and she still didn't understand why. Alec was hurt the most by the 09ers, and he was the one insisting to trust and respect her, it was really strange.

"I just came to check if everything's o.k." replied Max, a bit too defensively. The other X5 just unnerved her sometimes. Sure, they had fun when they went out to Crash, and she knew she could trust Cece. But she still had a feeling that the other woman didn't really like her. "What are you doing here?" asked Max guardedly.

She knew why she was here, but not why CeCe was. She was a lot like Alec most of the time, only cares about himself.

"The same, checking if everything is o.k. After what happened to Biggs, we were all caught off guard, and I sure as hell won't let it happen again." CeCe said, maybe a bit too angrily. She was really upset about Biggs's death; he had been one of her best friends and her unit member and she was frustrated that she couldn't do anything to save him!

"Oh..." Max really didn't know what to say. She knew both her and Alec had been in the same unit with Biggs, so she figured they were close. She didn't know what else to say, she shifted her gaze, avoiding CeCe's look.

"Listen, Max, we really appreciate it, but everything is o.k. so don't worry," said Dix trying to settle down the tension building up in the small space.

"Except that 49-_Alec_ hasn't shown up yet, you mean." said Mole irritated, smoking his cigar. He was listening and watching intently to the conversation between the two X5 females. He could sense the tension between them, and he had a bad feeling about where the conversation might head, so he had kept his mouth shut, until now. He was still annoyed by 494.

"What do you mean? What's up with Alec?" asked CeCe confused shifting her gaze quickly from Max to Mole to Dix, and than back to Max as if she was waiting for her to explain.

But Mole answered instead, "He was supposed to come and meet with one of his suppliers for TC, and he hasn't shown up yet." He was getting annoyed with the number of times he'd had to repeat the damn line.

"Really? That's strange," said CeCe and turned her gaze to Mole. She didn't know whether she be worried or not. She knew Alec very well, he used to be her CO, and she knew for a fact that he wasn't an irresponsible screw up like Max continued to claim. It was funny to watch them both fight, because Max was so sure she knew Alec, but yet, she knew so little about him…

"Why is that strange? Its nothing new for Alec to just not show up." said Max annoyed at Alec for not showing up and being so irresponsible.

"Is this supplier important?" CeCe asked Mole serious, not even paying attention to what Max had just said.

"Well, it's not like we couldn't get the stuff by ourselves just because Alec decided to help doesn't mean-" he said, but was cut off by CeCe.

"Is he important?" CeCe asked coldly with a straight look into Mole's eyes. It was quit unnerving, after all, those X5's could look very frightening when they wanted to, and CeCe was 3IC in Alec's unit. It would take more than a chilling look from her to frighten Mole, but it still wasn't pleasant being on the receiving end of one of those looks.

"Yes," he replied "Now, let me know when he decides to show up will you?" he said angrily, giving CeCe a frightening look of his own, and headed out of the room to smoke and relax.

"Did you try to call him?" CeCe asked Max her face unreadable, but Max could notice the slight worry in her tone.

"Hmm, I just got here, I don't-" she said but was also cut off abruptly by CeCe. "Dix?" she asked the transhuman as she walked past Max to his side.

"I'm on it." he said. He was getting worried just from looking at and hearing CeCe. If CeCe was worried, it wasn't a good sign.

Max, however didn't understand what the fuss was. She was sure he just wasn't in the mood because of what had happened to Biggs.

But Dix was getting slightly worried too, from what he knew, 494 had been a CO once, and he had been one of the best soldiers….so why was he late?

"Hey, CeCe, why are you _so_ worried?" Max asked annoyed at feeling like she was out of the loop. It was starting to worry her that everyone else was so worried about Alec. Especially CeCe. The thought struck her by surprise and she didn't understand why. '_Why do I care if she cares that much about Alec?' _she thought to herself. '_Because you are mad at yourself for not being a good enough friend,'_ her inner voice told her. '_But why should I, there's nothing to worry about... Right?' _she thought uncertainly.

Great. Now _she_ was really worried, too.

"What do you mean 'why am I so worried'? Because Alec hasn't shown up or called in yet!" said CeCe throwing Max a cold look. The other woman just annoyed her. She claimed she cared about all the transgenics, but when it came to Alec, Max was just downright dense.

CeCe had always thought that Max cared for Alec. A lot. But what she didn't understand at all was the outward display of disregard and hostility.

"He must have just forgotten because of what happened yesterday." said Max matching CeCe's cold glare with one of her own. She didn't like when people looked down at her.

"It's going straight to voicemail. He's not answering" said Dix with a worried look towards both angry women.

"Fuck!" CeCe hissed out. She started her way out of HQ to go to Alec's place, but was stopped when a hand gripped her arm midtrack.

"You're not going anywhere until I know what's up!" cried Max angrily. They both knew something she didn't, and she wasn't going to leave it that way.

CeCe turned around to face Max with an angry look of her own. "First. Let go of me. _Max._" said CeCe in a cold, measured voice, as if she was controlling herself from jumping on Max that instant. "Second. Don't _ever_ grab me like that again." She said with blazing eyes. Very dangerous eyes.

"Sure." said Max, frowning in surprise, and let go of CeCe's arm. She didn't know CeCe would react so fiercely about being grabbed like that. "But tell me what's up! Why are you so worried?" asked Max looking in CeCe's eyes, although they unnerved her.

CeCe thought this was strange the way the tables had turned. Max was usually the one to explain things about life in the "outside" to the just-freed transgenics. But now, it was Max who didn't understand anything, and CeCe was going to have to be the one to explain.

"Listen Max, I know you think that you know us transgenics, and especially Alec-"she started, but this time she was cut off by Max.

"I _do_ know Alec!" Max almost shouted. She was inexplicably angry at CeCe for telling her she didn't know Alec. She'd spent the last year outside of Manticore around Alec! She knew Alec…_right?_

Dix glanced from one female transgenic to the other, clearly uncomfortable being stuck in the middle of their heated argument. He swallowed audibly and mumbled a quick, "I need to go check something," before rushing away from them.

Neither Max nor CeCe noticed his departure.

CeCe smirked disdainfully at Max. "Well, maybe you _think_ you do. But as I see it, you don't really know him at all." She had just wanted to check if everything was fine with Alec, but Max had to go and make it about herself. God, Max was a stubborn irritating pain in the ass. _'How the hell does Alec keep up with her? And more importantly, why does he insist that we respect her? It's not like she respects him. _Alecwas so complicated sometimes. But then again, so was Max… The thought caught her by surprise; she was starting to understand what _really_ was going on between Alec and Max…

When Max heard CeCe chosen words, she couldn't help but feel a small sense of déjà vu. Alec had told her almost the exact same thing last night. She was starting to feel that maybe she really didn't know Alec, and that thought, surprisingly, saddened her. She decided she would do her best to shut up, and listen to CeCe, no matter how much it hurt her pride.

"I know that he made a few mistakes since you freed all of us, and you've saved his ass a lot. But believe me, if he would have taken those encounters seriously, he wouldn't need your help," CeCe began

When Max heard that, she could help but snigger and roll her eyes. If it wasn't for her, he would be dead by now. Several times over.

When CeCe heard Max, she said, "I know you find that hard to believe, and I can't really blame you. He really did some stupid stuff. _But,_ Alec is my best friend." she said and added sadly to herself, thinking of Biggs, '_The only one left._'

She looked Max squarely in the eye, continuing her explanation. "He was my CO, and I know for sure that he _is_ responsible. You see, Alec will never admit it, but he really _does_ care about everyone, even more than he cares about himself. He always makes sure that his unit members, his _friends_ are safe, and only then he will think about his own welfare. That's why we liked him so much, and why we were worried about him when he wasn't the same after one of his trips to PsyOps." She said sadly.

She had always loved Alec, as a brother. He always looked after her and their entire unit. She could still remember how he looked when he returned from PsyOps after his last mission. He was not the same. That sparkle in him was gone. He was strict and didn't joke around as easily as before. But now, he was him again. And for that she will always be thankful for Max for freeing them. Not that she would ever tell her that, of course. But Max had set him free, and now he was himself again, and for that she would do her best to be nice to Max.

"After the Berrisford mission…" Max said quietly. She knew what happened to him. Actually, that was when she started to look at him differently. She understood that he _did_ have a heart, and he _did_ care. That's when their banters became more bearable, and less annoying.

"You _know_ about that?" asked CeCe surprised, her look toward Max softening. It had taken for her and Biggs a lot of effort to make Alec open up about this particular incident; she never expected he would tell Max so readily.

"Well, I kinda found out," said Max avoiding her look. She knew that it had been a tough mission for Alec and she really didn't want to talk about it with CeCe.

"Anyway, that was not the only time he went to PsyOps. But it was the only time it was his fault, if you can even say falling in love is wrong." She paused to see Max's reaction. When she saw her confused look she continued, "Well, his first time at PsyOps was when you guys ran off, they took all twins to make sure the flight tendency was not genetic." Explained CeCe coolly.

"Thanks to you, Alec and all the other twins spent 6 months in PsyOps for a thorough psych evaluation. He was only ten!" CeCe said angrily. She remembered the horror in his eyes when they took Alec in the night. He hadn't expected to be taken away that night. He hadn't done anything wrong; he had always been a good X5, following orders carefully.

The twins and their punishment became the symbol of how all of the transgenics hated the 09ers. It was not just because they had been told by Manticore that the 09'ers were deserters, but because they hadn't thought about those left behind. CeCe gritted her teeth trying very hard to control the temper that Max had somehow unleashed in her because of their conversation.

Max didn't know what to say. They hadn't known, they had just taken an opportunity and there hadn't been time to think. They had only been kids. "It wasn't our intention. We were kids, we didn't know that would happen," she told CeCe trying to reason her.

"Well, you should have thought about those you left behind. Cause if you thought life was tough when you were 9, it didn't get better." CeCe told her angrily. They were pure cowards. And the ones left behind were the ones who suffered because of that. She took a deep breath, regaining control of her composure. "But what's done is done, Max, and you had to do what you had to do. But that wasn't the end of it. When your brother 493, _Ben, _went psycho Alec was the one who suffered for it. They were twins you know, not cloned like the others. It was an accident that the mother got twins, but Manticore decided it would be interesting to follow pure genetic identical twins. So when your brother went on a hunting spree, they had to make sure it wasn't a genetic defect. After all, they did come from the same cell. So, Alec won himself a trip to PsyOps again." She paused in her ranting. CeCe was starting to regret all she had told Max; she was pretty sure Alec wouldn't want Max to know everything.

Max had known, in a distant part of her mind, all about Alec's frequent trips to PsyOps. But she had never bothered to stop and wonder how it had really affected him. What had Alec been like as a child? How was he any different from the Alec that she knew now? The Alec that she _thought_ she knew…

"But that wasn't your fault," continued CeCe. She thought, she might as well end what she had started, "And life went on. But never the same. You see, after so much time in PsyOps, it was bound to change him. But Alec said he was alright, said he always was, but we knew he wasn't. But he was still him, with his grins and, as you say, smart aleck attitude. But I guess in the Berrisford mission, it was the last straw, and he just gave up. He was our CO, though, and he never let his personal issues get in the way. He always made sure we were all right. Everybody was always accounted for." Said CeCe and paused. She had to relax, and she also wanted to see Max's reaction to all the things she had just told her. She sat on a chair nearby. This emotional sharing thing was really tough.

Max was surprised, she too grabbed a chair and sat down. She was starting to realize that she didn't know Alec at all. She just knew his mask, his jokes to brush off everything important. When she thought about it, he had never told her anything important about him, not like she had told him about Ben. Even with Rachel, he still refused to share. Max was feeling disappointed. She knew she couldn't have the transgenics trust, but thought she at least had Alec's trust, and now she was starting to think, she didn't even have that. _'How can he trust me after everything that happened to him because of me?_' she thought sadly.

"The only thing I don't understand" CeCe resumed talking, bringing Max out of her thoughts," is why he respects you."

Max felt just as confused as CeCe was. '_Why does Alec respect me?_' If everything CeCe had told her was true, why should he? The thought saddened her, and it was reflected in her eyes.

CeCe ignored the hint of sadness in Max's eyes. As far as she was concerned, the dark-haired girl was just feeling sorry for herself. She bit her lip, trying to decide if she should say something about what was nagging her. Her pragmatic side won, and she stared intently at Max. "I think you ought to know the truth in this case. We all respect Alec. To us, he's proven himself to be more than just a Manticore soldier, but also a good man. But the truth is, Alec gave us all a little speech about respecting you. Everyone was more than prepared to hate you at first sight. We all know that you're an 09'er. But Alec respects you…and that alone can make us respect you, too. Against our better judgment."

"Alec told you guys to respect me?" she asked, her voice small and uncertain. "Why?"

"Beats me" said CeCe she really didn't know the reason, but she had a gut feeling telling her it had something to do with the way he felt towards Max. And her instincts were usually right. But she wasn't going to tell Max that. "But he seems to really care for you and you wanting this normal life. But you are so high up you don't understand that not all of us wants that normal life you do." said CeCe.

"Why not?" Max asked, honestly curious. She always thought a normal life was the best thing to look forward to. A chance to just settle down. Not be hunted. Not be persecuted. No more running.

CeCe just shrugged. She saw things fairly simply. "Well, for starters, we are _not_ normal, we will _never_ fit in, and not all of us _want_ to fit in. Like me, and Alec." said CeCe, slightly impatiently, this conversation was taking way too long. And Alec was still nowhere to be seen. CeCe just wanted to wrap this up and go check on him.

"Really?" Max asked disbelieving. But not mad, just confused. She could also see the impatience in CeCe "Are you in a hurry?" she asked the other woman

"Well, unlike you, I _am_ worried about Alec. I'm going now." she said quickly, got up from her chair and hoped to get out before Max got a chance to stop her, but Max was quick, too.

"Wait! I'll go check on him!" volunteered Max, surprising even herself. She found herself standing in front of the blonde, blocking her way out. CeCe was right. Someone should check on Alec, and she didn't want CeCe to go check on him. It was a strange feeling, almost like jealousy, but Max just shrugged it off.

She wanted to be there for Alec, like he had been for her. Even if everything was fine, then at least she'll be there to yell at him. But if everything was not fine…Max stopped her train of thought, not wanting to think about the last option.

CeCe eyed the brunette for a moment. She wanted to make sure Alec was all right, not to inflict more damage. But she saw the worried look in Max's eyes, and something more animalistic, more territorial.

CeCe was almost amused. 'S_o, Max wants Alec, huh, well she can have him…guess I was right.' _She smiled thoughtfully, hoping that Max's reactions meant that all her musings about their relationship were correct. _Fits Alec, to fall for an 09er._

"Ok. You go, but tell him to call me as soon as you find him." said CeCe, before turning around to head back to Jam Pony.

"What? Ah, o.k." Max stammered but CeCe was long gone by then. Max was surprised she let go that easily, but she noticed her mischievous look and her grin just before she left and couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking of.

With that, she left TC and headed to Alec's apartment, hoping with all of her that he was all right like he always claimed to be.

* * *

**A/N: so, you still dont know what's up with Alec, but I promise you'll know next chap! now, just let me know if you liked/hated this one - was it okay, or maybe far-fetched? just tell me what you think so I'll know what you like and looking for!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from this. its for my fun and my readers fun only! and besides, if I DID own DA Id do S3!!!! duh! ;)**

**A/N: you guys! Im SO sorry for the VERY LONG update!!! life's hectic! school suck and I hate math! but what do you care? lol! so, here's chap3-you'll finally find out whats up with Alec! so read on, and be kind and leave a review behind:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chap3**

Max was standing in front of Alec's apartment door. Usually, she barged right in, not even bothering to knock. Today though, not only did she hesitate whether to knock or not, she was wondering whether he really was inside.

She hoped that he was, because if he wasn't… _get a grip Max!_ She told herself. _No time to worry, maybe he is in there, and if he is, I'm gonna kick his ass for making me this worried!_ She thought with a small frown on her face.

She raised her fist to knock on the door, but paused. She realized that if he wasn't home, then she absolutely had no idea where else to look for him. She could almost hear CeCe's disdainful voice telling her that she did not know Alec at all.

Max took a deep breath and shook off the slightly depressing thought, and knocked on the door. She waited for a response from the inside, all the while trying to convince herself that he was in there. Maybe he was in there with _a guest._

The thought almost made her growl in anger: here she was worrying when he was just goofing around all along. _He better not be, _she thought darkly.

She knocked three times on his door and waited, but there was no answer. _O-kay. Maybe he's still sleeping,_ she thought hopefully. She knocked again, this time louder so that if he really was just oversleeping he'd wake up from the racket.

Nothing.

She gritted her teeth trying to fight the worry that was starting to really build inside of her. She was about to knock again when a door to her right cracked open and caught her attention.

A young man, in his middle twenties, wearing only boxers, glared at her with an annoyed look on his face. Probably from being woken up from his sleep. "If no one answers, there's a reason, y'know." he told Max grumpily.

"Mind your own business" Max told him harshly with a slightly dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Well, _sweetie,_ it _is_ my business when I can't sleep coz you're pounding on the door." he told her, trying, unsuccessfully, to match her glare.

"Okay, let me tell you this way, if you don't close the door, with you behind it, I'll make sure you won't be having any problems _sleeping_ in the next few _hours_ or so," she drawled, stalking over to him, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

She was just about to reach him when he quickly shut the door behind him.

Max couldn't help but grin as she turned back on her heels and right back where she started. In front of Alec's door. His still-_closed_ door.

She decided that if that Ordinary had heard her, Alec would have heard her too. So there were only two possibilities for the still closed door. Either he wasn't there or he didn't want her in.

She didn't like either option.

She bent down to pick the lock, but strangely enough, it was unlocked. _Now, that can't be a good sign at all._ Max opened the door and closed it quickly and silently behind her.

She stalked quietly through his apartment and stopped short with a gasp of surprise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.

Alec was carelessly tangled in his blankets on the floor beside his bed. Sometime during last's night events he must have fallen down. He was still weak but most of it was over by now.

Flashback

He staggered into his apartment, not even able to lock the door. He couldn't steady his hands enough from the violent shakes his seizures always brought. He hoped he still had enough time to get his hands on some tryptopan before it _really_ started. He had a few pills, but he had just given a bunch of them to Biggs a few days earlier.

He gritted his teeth at his own stupidity for putting off getting more supplies. Now, he was having seizures and didn't have any pills. And top it all off, his cell's batteries had just died.

He was in deep shit. Unless someone came looking for him, he was bound to go through hell tonight. _At least I'm supposed to be early tomorrow morning at TC,_ he thought wearily. But by the time someone even realized he was MIA, he'd either be dead from the damned seizures, or painfully recovering lost brain cells.

He stumbled over to his fridge. At least he bought half a gallon of milk. He opened it with shaking hands and drank down the milk, trying not to spill any of it.

Suddenly, his body went through a violent shake and he accidentally dropped the bottle. He crumpled down onto the floor, his legs no longer able to hold him up. He lay next to the dropped bottle, shaking helplessly. He tried to pick up the bottle of milk, to save what was left of the liquid.

That bottle was his only hope to ease his condition.

After a couple of minutes the shaking eased a little, he turned into a sitting position, leaning his back on the counter in front of his still-open fridge. The cool air coming out of it comforted him a bit. He took the bottle in his trembling hands and drank what was left of the milk inside of it. After he finished the milk he felt slightly stronger. But he knew the feeling was deceiving, because in a few minutes he would start shaking again.

His nightmare was just beginning.

He got up while he still could, and headed to his bedroom. At least he wanted to be on a comfortable surface. Because banging his head on the floor was just…unpleasant.

He got to his bedroom, legs trembling and climbed into his bed. He threw his pillows and blanket on the floor around his bed, in case he fell. _'I hate seizures!'_ and with that thought, the shaking began again and all coherent thought left him as he struggled with his uncontrollable body.

End flashback

_Thank God I threw those pillows on the floor, that could have been a painful fall adding to the aching shaking_. He thought through a grimace. _Aching shaking, huh, nice slogan…_ he thought humorlessly.

He was now partly in control of his body. He was weak and tired, after all he had been awake all night.

Now, he wasn't shaking all the time, but every so often a rush of violent shakes would wrack his body. And he preferred staying on the floor than risking falling again from his bed. It was a softened fall, but it wasn't a pleasant one either.

He just lay there, knowing that in an hour or so, it should be over. He didn't know what time it was, but he could see the sun rising from his half opened window and he hoped this day would be better than yesterday. _So far no good_, he thought wryly.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He didn't know who it was. It was pretty early; the sun just rose about 20 minutes ago. Must be a mistake he thought, but when he heard the knock again, and louder this time he couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't a mistake. He was supposed to be in TC before sunrise, so maybe someone came looking for him.

_Too late for help though…_ he thought bitterly. He was angry at, well, no one in particular. The only fault in this fucked up situation was Manticore's, and good old Manticore was burnt down to ashes so… _this sucks!_ He thought, and than he heard someone open his door and close it quickly.

_Uh_-_oh_. Although he was 99 sure it was a friend, there was a chance that White had tracked him down. Alec knew that if that were the case, there wasn't much he could do to save himself… _did I mention this sucks already? Great, to top it all I'm talking to myself… I think I'm going crazy…_ he thought with a grimace. Going crazy wasn't that long of a shot… his twin was a psycho killer, maybe he was the paranoid one?

Either way, all he could do was wait and see. He sensed someone standing by the door. He heard a muffled sound but he couldn't decipher what it meant. He saw the shadow of the figure move closer to the bed just as another rush of shakes went through his body. _Great, just fan-fucking-tastic._

Through the shaking, he heard the figure rush to his side, "Max?" he whispered in disbelief.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alec's apartment was all neat and tidy. Only one window was open, it was surprisingly clean, so the bright light of the sun came through and lightened the place a bit. Not that it bothered her, she could see in the dark as well as in the light. She noticed that all the furniture were in their place, no signs of a struggle.

Max moved forward into his place, she looked to her left and saw his bathroom, and to her right was the kitchen. She noticed the milk on the floor and the empty bottle. She closed the distance between her and the milk and she crouched down to picked up the empty bottle. Except for the spilled milk on the floor nothing was out of the ordinary. Actually, everything was quit organized. She never thought Alec was the organized type. She placed the bottle of milk on the counter with a frown.

_If he was so neat and organized, why'd he leave the milk all over the floor? _Then it occurred to her, that the one reason transgenics drank milk. It wasn't for strong bones and teeth, that's for sure. For her, milk only meant one thing: seizures.

But Alec had pills, _right?_ She was worried, seizures could be a bitch without the pills… _but assuming he is going through seizures, where is he?_ She walked to the only room she hadn't checked yet, his bedroom. She opened the door not knowing what to hope for.

The first thing that Max noticed as she opened the door was the messed bed with only a sheet on the mattress. "Huh?" she whispered confused. _Where's the blanket, the pillows, where's Alec? _

She crept forward slowly, but heard the distinct sound of a shaking body on the floor. Her heart in thundering, she blurred quickly over to it...and found Alec lying on the floor, seizing.

A rush of feeling washed over her at the sight of him. She went through being angry at him to sheer worry over him in a matter of seconds. Then, back to being mad, and then back to being worried.

She sighed heavily as she bent down to him. She didn't know how happy she was to see him until he whispered her name weakly.

"Max?"

* * *

**A/N: not a cliff! I already got next chap almost finished, it just got too long so I breaked it up to two chaps! anywayz, REVIEW please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: you know the drill...not mine blah blah blah…**

**A/N: you guys! I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry! I know it's been like forever! literally and I hope you guys will keep reading this...if you've lost interest, I won't be mad….I can only say this, real life SUCKS! And I won't say more, cause I wouldn't want to bum you… anywayz, so, if you still feel like reading this, have fun! And don't forget to review!

* * *

**

**Chap4**

"Max?"

She burst out with a small laugh, just plain relieved. "The one and only," she replied in a small whisper.

Alec couldn't believe it, _did she just laugh? I don't think this is funny, _he thought to himself. But he was stunned to see the emotion visible in her eyes. The relief and worry in her brown eyes couldn't help but make him smile just a little bit. She was worried about him. _So she _does _care_ he thought, _finally something good in this lousy day!_

"As if there is any other," he quipped back, trying to sound stronger than he truly felt. Even though Max had seen him in one of his weaker moments, when Rachel had died, he still couldn't stand anyone seeing him like this. Especially not Max. Again.

"What happened to you?" she asked and then shook her head as if to clear it. "You're having seizures, stupid me, that's obvious. What I meant was, how are you? Don't you have pills, I was sure I gave you some…" Max started babbling a bit and stopped when she noticed he was trying to talk.

Alec took in her worried look, and decided to set aside the pride left in him. He'd lost most of it already when she saw him here, lying on the floor. He tried to sit up to at least regain some of his dignity. Tough mission though, considering he was still shaking uncontrollably. "Well, I am kinda tired, guess staying awake does that to ya… not everyone's like you, Maxie." he said trying to lighten up the mood a little but to no avail.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'm good to go. That is, if I could walk." he said with a grin after rethinking his condition

"Can you get up?" She asked him. His shakes were weaker now, and she hoped she could at least help him to his bed.

He tried to push himself up by his hands; he got up a little and then slumped back down on the floor with a muffled thud against his pillows.

"Here, give me your hand," she told him and took his hand into hers and pulled him up easily. He sat down on the comfortable mattress.

"Thanks," he said avoiding her eyes. Now that he was thinking a little more clearly, he was expecting the usual yelling from her for. He sat there with his head bowed wearily, just waiting for her lash out any second now.

"So…" she started, not knowing exactly what to say. He was looking so worn-out. She wasn't used to seeing him like this.

"So…" he also said, trying to look anywhere but at her. At least his shakes had stopped. For now at least.

"Didn't I give you pills? I mean, they help y'know." she pointed out, her voice coming out a little sharper than she had intended. She peered at him forcing him to look at her. She reached over and took his hand in hers, and squeezed it soothingly. That unexpected gesture caused him to look up at her.

"You did." he looked down at their entwined hands, Max didn't seemed bothered by it, it was almost as if it was the natural thing to do. It felt nice, but it was a bit awkward.

"Thought so. So why didn't you take them?"

"Well, you did give them to me. But I…gave them to someone else." he admitted.

"Huh? Then… why… who?" she asked. She then noticed their still-entwined hands. She looked down at them, strangely enough she did not feel the urge to let go. His hand was soft and warm and all she wanted to do was hold on to them. Like she can't do with Logan…

"Well, I had pills. The ones you gave me. By the way, do you have more?" he asked jokingly, trying to lighten up the moment. But Max just looked at him sternly, and he continued on with his story. "Anyway, a few days earlier Biggs started having the first symptoms of seizing and I gave him my pills. I hadn't got the chance to get some since then."

Mentioning Biggs still hurt, so he avoided her eyes. He knew that if she saw that in his eyes she would go all caring and soft. And she would feel sorry for him. On top of his seizures, he really didn't need it right now. In fact, if he had a choice, he'd rather be hit and yelled at by Max than be pitied by her.

"Oh…" was all Max said. She knew that Biggs' death still weighed heavily on him. She just didn't know what to do to help him through it.

"Anyway, it's over, I'm okay now." He told her lightly, hoping she would let the issue drop. He knew that with Max, it was always about letting go. She always wanted everything to be right and perfect. He could usually settle for 'okay', but Max aimed for the best. It was just odd sometimes. She fought so hard for some things, when instead she just had to know when to let go.

"Okay," she told him. He actually did seem okay. Not physically, but emotionally. _He'll get through it,_ at least that she knew about him. Even though she still remembered CeCe's little remark about not knowing Alec well enough. That still stung quite a bit. She frowned at the memory.

"Hey, are _you_ okay?" Alec asked her, concerned when he saw the small frown.

"I'm fine. But isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" she asked him trying to lighten the mood to no avail. CeCe's words were still going through her mind. _He really does cares about everyone, even more than he cares about himself._

"Yeah, well not my fault you don't look well," he told her with a grin. It wasn't true what he said, she looked beautiful, when he saw the look she gave him he added, "I mean, you look great and all, it's just…now at this particular moment you look like shit." He said with a smile.

"Yeah well, I was worried for you, so it's your fault!" she told him but she wasn't really blaming him… not his fault really that he was seizing, more like Manticore's fault!

"You got a mistake there, it's not my fault I'm seizing, its Manticore's." he said as if reading her mind, and added "and it's not my fault that you care for me. Some might even consider it strange since you act like you're forever pissed with me. But what can I say, I have an admirable personality, don't you think?" he said with a grin. "Just can't help but love me."

Max couldn't help but laugh. How come he was making her laugh and not the other way around? Even after he'd just had a bout of seizures, was still probably very weak, and looked like he'd gone to hell and back—he still made her laugh. "You're amazing you know that?" she whispered without thinking about what she said.

Her voice echoed in his mind '_You're amazing you know that?'_ He couldn't believe his ears. What did that mean? Suddenly, he was acutely aware of the fact that their hands were still entwined. Slowly, he began to untangle their fingers. Her statement somehow made this move awkward on so many levels. At least to him.

Only when their hands were free did Max realize how he must have taken what she said. Her whole relationship with Alec was getting stranger by the day. At the moment, he was supposedly her boyfriend. That alone meant things could get extremely complicated, especially when they were becoming good friends. She suddenly found that she couldn't look him in the eye.

"I think it's amazing how you make me laugh even in these times." She amended quickly. _But I also think that you happen to be an amazing person_… she thought to herself. She blinked rapidly, surprised at the direction of her thoughts.

"Yeah right," he chuckled, shrugging the comment off. "So, was Mole angry?" Alec said, quickly trying to change the subject. _She thought it's amazing how _funny_ I am. Because you know, _funny _is the way to a woman's heart…_ he thought sarcastically to himself, but slightly disappointed.

Max was glad for the change of subject, although the fact that Alec was avoiding her didn't help her relief. "Very. What was that all about anyhow, I didn't know about any supplier today?"

"Yeah well, you know I have my things going on…side jobs and all." he told her. "So what did he do?" he asked curious what the transhuman did in his absence.

"Well, actually I don't know I kinda stumbled into CeCe and we got kinda distracted…" Max said avoiding his eyes.

"Distracted?" he asked, curious.

"Well, we had a talk," she told him cautiously, clearly not wanting to give the details. But Alec had feline DNA, he couldn't help but ask, "A talk?"

He knew what CeCe thought of Max. This talk must have been a very interesting talk…

"Yeah you know when two people exchange a few words with each other…kind of like what we're doing right now," she said sarcastically, hoping he would drop the subject.

"About?" he asked clearly not taking her lead on this conversation.

"Stuff," she replied with a big shrug.

"What stuff?" he continued. He couldn't help but feel that it wasn't a just light talk between the two women.

She sighed heavily. Knowing Alec, he could go at this for days. Pestering her and nagging her. Why not just tell him the truth? It wouldn't hurt either of them to tell him the truth.

"Fine. Stuff, like…oh…you." She replied, arching her brow and looking him straight in the eye challengingly.

"Me?" He hadn't expected that answer.

"Yes, you."

"Why?"

"Well, you didn't show up so CeCe was just worried," she said, deliberately leaving out the rest of the details.

"Because I didn't show up," he said understanding. "And you?"

"What about me?" she asked confused

"You weren't worried?" he asked trying to hide his disappointment, but he had let it slip for a second. Enough for Max to notice.

She frowned slightly. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you said that CeCe was worried, not _we_ were worried," he pointed out.

Max never thought of it before, but the guy was sharp when it came to talking and listening, guess she really didn't appreciate him enough. "I was worried too!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Really?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Okay, so I wasn't at first, but later…I got worried." She said defensively.

"So what made you change your mind?" he asked.

"Change my mind? What makes you think I had to change my mind? What if it was just a natural progression of my mind. Not worried…eventually to worried…and you know, to being-here-worried."

"You think I really believe that?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh… well…Fine!" she conceded. But now she was in trouble. She couldn't possibly tell him that CeCe told her about his life in Manticore. It would be awkward from that moment forward.

But she was saved when Alec doubled over in pain. He looked up at her, his eyes glazed over with pain. It started with his hands, and eventually the shakes took over his whole body.

At first Max didn't know what to do. Then she leaned carefully forward and hugged him tightly holding him tightly in her arms. He was bigger than her, but she knew that the feeling of someone holding you throughout the seizure was comforting. It helped when there was something to absorb some of the shocks.

Alec had closed his eyes, the only way to hide his weakness from Max. He just didn't want to see her when she saw him like this. But when he felt her wrap her arms around him, he couldn't help but be relieved. The only thought that stuck was that he was happy she was there with him, happy it was her and no one else.

They were in that position for about 5 minutes until his shaking stopped, but Max didn't leave him nor did he leave her. They were holding on to each other, the feeling comforting and securing to both transgenics. It just felt right. They would've stayed like that for much longer when suddenly the moment was interrupted by the beep of a pager. Max's pager. They drew apart, unfolding from each other when Max reached her hand into her pocket to see who was looking for her.

Alec couldn't help but feel a sense of loss when Max moved away from him. But it was even worse when she whispered _his _name. Logan.

He stifled a groan. The whole Logan-deal was just annoying. The fact that she still loved Logan, but that he was supposedly dating her was just plain awkward. Not to mention, wrong on so many levels.

Max couldn't help but feel a little guilty when she saw Logan's name and number flashing on her beeper. She liked Logan, loved him even, but as Alec said, she just had to let go.

The only problem was, she was still talking with Logan. After all, he was helping the transgenics; she couldn't decline that kind of help. But with Alec right next to her, it just felt strange, she didn't know what to feel. It was so confusing.

"You better call him, maybe he got a lead about the runes," Alec said trying to break the stretching silent between them.

"Maybe," she said and got up from his bed. Alec did the same, to Max's surprise. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

"I'm taking a shower," he said casually, walking past her and taking his shirt off on the way.

"But what if you seize again?" she asked him worried.

"I'm sure I'll survive, I just need to clean up. You can stay until I finish up, if you're so worried." he told her with a grin wanting to ease the tension building up between them.

"Okay...I'll just call Logan and see what he wants," she told him although he was no longer in the bedroom.

"Whatever." he told her from the bathroom and she could hear the sound of the water running. She took her phone and was about to dial his number when she remembered that CeCe asked her to tell Alec to call her. Oh well, when he got out of the shower, she'll pass the message.

Instead, she dialed Logan's number, and waited impatiently as the phone rang a few times before he picked up.

"Max?"

"The one and only," she replied lightly.

"Where are you?"

"At Alec's," she said.

"Oh, well I'll call you later if you're busy…"

"No, no, it's okay." Max said. She almost slapped her palm to her face in her stupidity. She just didn't think about it. To Logan she was _'with'_ Alec. _Stupid!_

"Ok….um…I got a lead on the runes. Basically it says that something bad is going to happen. Like biblical bad and you have something to do with it. Didn't figure just _how_ yet."

"Really? Biblical bad? Like change the face of the world bad?" Max asked incredulously. She looked at her watch to check the time when she noticed some more runes appearing on her forearm. "More?" she whispered to herself annoyed, but Logan heard her.

What do you mean 'more'? he asked curiously.

"Just noticed some new runes." She said and than added. "Maybe I ought to stop by and you can photograph and analyze them…"

Sure, no problem.

Just then Max could hear the water shutting off. "Okay, Alec just got out of the shower. I gotta go. See ya later?"

Uh…sure…Bye, Max.

She shut the phone just as Alec got out of the bathroom with a white towel hanging loosely around his waist, showing his well built form.

"So what did he want?" Alec asked Max when he saw the closed phone in her hand.

"Just told me about the runes." she said not able to lift her eyes from his chest.

"At 6 in the morning? I know you don't sleep, but doesn't he?" Alec asked with an amused smile. "Guess the guy's hopelessly devoted…"

She glared at him.

"…To the Transgenic cause, I mean." He said quickly.

Max just shrugged and said, "You need to call CeCe, she told me to tell you, but it kinda slipped my mind…" She trailed off as he walked to the bedroom to get dressed.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment, and walked past her to get to his clothes. Max couldn't help but _discreetly _admire his physique. But when he had his back to her, she noticed some black spots on his lower back.

She followed him to get a closer look when he turned around to face her, "Max? What _are_ you doing?" he asked her confused.

"Your back," she said and tried to get a look but he blocked her way.

"What about it?" he asked her still confused.

"I think… look!" she said and dragged him back to the bathroom where he had a mirror. "Just look," she said as he turned to see his back. He looked at the strange black shape on his back and then his gazed shifted to Max's pointing hand, and than down to his back.

"What the fuck?!"

* * *

**A/N: so? what do you think of my comeback? plz tell me in a review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - sadly, not mine.**

**A/N - so, its been forever. Im sorry for making you all wait. you probably dont even remember what you had read, and I dont blame you. but I still need to finish this story. no matter how long itll take. so, to whomever does read this. enjoy ) and reviews are muchly appreciated!**

* * *

**Mysteriously Enough**

**Chap5**

"Max?"

When he got no reply he asked again, this time louder "Max! Snap out of it!" he said accompanied by a snap of his fingers in front of her eyes

"Huh? Yeah…what?" mumbled Max, this whole situation was very odd. _Alec had runes too? Never saw that one coming_

Alec turned around so they were face to face, "Max, what's going on?" he asked trying not to get into panic, though he was on the verge_. Now I have runes as well? Can my day get any worse?_

"I...I don't know… seems like you have runes too…" said Max, her tone reflecting her own confusion. She figured because of her flawless DNA she had been meant to have the runes. But she had thought that she was the only one. But now with Alec developing his own set of runes, everything seemed to have been thrown off course. Like Alec had just asked her - _What the hell__ was__ going on?!_

"Thanks for telling me. Didn't notice that one!" he said sarcastically, trying to maintain his calm. What a way to start the day; first with seizures, and now this. Could his life be more complicated?

"Maybe you have a part to play with the biblically bad thing that's gonna happen. Like me" she told him thoughtfully

"Biblical bad?" he asked her confused and eyes wide open "What do you mean, biblical bad? And what do _we_ have to do with it?"

"That's what Logan told me when he called," Max told him, "but he still couldn't figure out exactly what I have to do with it."

"Great, just great!" Alec said, annoyed

"We should go over to his place so he can check out your runes." she said while taking a second glance at his back.

"Right. You think I'm gonna go to Logan's now?" He drawled sarcastically. But when he saw her nod in agreement he continued, "You're crazy. Besides, I'm not in the mood to deal with our little 'love triangle' situation, Not to mention dealing with the runes to top it all off." he informed her as he went back to his bedroom to get dressed.

"But you have to! Its not like I want to go either, I broke up with the guy! But Logan needs to analyze them! At least let's just go to Logan's so he can photograph them in case they disappear!" Max told him a bit angrily, both for mentioning the awkward situation that the three of them were in, and for not agreeing with her decision to go to Logan's.

It just seemed like he was dismissing something that could be really important too easily. He knew as well as she did that they had to figure out what it all meant.

"''Kay," he sighed reluctantly, eyeing the glare that she was throwing his way. There was no doubt that she was getting extremely annoyed with him.

"So come on lets get moving!" She was glad he finally realized it was for the best to go to Logan's

"Wait, Cece has a camera, I'm sure she'll lend it to us to snap a couple of shots of these damn runes. And then we can just send it to Logan electronically," Alec told her grabbing his jacket.

"What?" Max balked. She didn't like the idea of seeing Cece again, so soon after their talk. But catching the set look on his face, she knew that she was going to be spending way too much energy trying to make him change his mind, knowing all the while that he wouldn't.

But that wasn't her only problem, "Where do you think you're going?" She asked him when he put his jacket on and started for the door.

"Over to Cece's. To get the camera, y'know. Were you even listening to me?"

"You shouldn't be going anywhere, you idiot! You just had a seizure!" she told him irritated at his irresponsibility.

Alec paused, and looked at her exasperatedly. "First, you just told tell me to go to Logan's, then all of a sudden I'm too sick to go anywhere? C'mon, Max, I'm over my seizing, so let's go!" he told her, before spinning around to leave his apartment.

Although, the truth was that he wasn't feeling his best, but even if he was feeling just a little bit weak, he didn't have to act like it.

"Fine!" she snapped angrily. Although Max wasn't completely fine with the situation, but she was angry at her own words because he was right, she kinda conflicted herself! And still Alec wanted to go when he was clearly not over his seizing but he had to be stubborn! and they both got out of his apartment "But you ride with me," she told him, grabbing his arm as he tried to walk ahead of her. He was still weak, and the last thing she needed was him having an accident

"Fine," he replied with a little huff. He couldn't fool himself though, he was still a little wobbly. _Don't need an accident to add to this fucked up day_. "Hey, can I use your phone?"

"Why?"

"So I can call Cece."

Max handed him her phone and he dialed Cece's number. He could feel Max's eyes on him as she kept watch over him as they slowly made their way down the stairs.

He heard CeCe's phone ring twice before she answered.

[Go for Cece.

"Hey Cece! Miss me?" Alec said with a small smile.

[Alec! Where have you been! You got me worried!

"Yeah, sorry for that. Overslept" he lied. He didn't want to worry Cece. He could practically feel the heat of Max's glare when he had lied so easily. When he lied to Cece Max gave him a strange look _probably wondering why I'm lying to Cece_

[Right…

"Listen do you still have that camera?" Alec asked quickly before she could ask more questions about his absence. She obviously didn't believe him.

[Yeah, why?

"Max got some more runes and we wanted to document them before they start disappearing." Alec told her. It wasn't really a lie. Max did have new runes. But it wasn't all the truth either…

[Then go to Logan.

"Yeah, me, Max and Logan. That should be fun," and again Max gave him that look.

[Well, it's not with me, it's at TC so go there.

"'Okay, thanks Cece,"

[No problem. See ya later.

"Later," he said and closed the phone and handed it back to Max, "Thanks."

"No problem. So, where's the camera?"

"At TC. Shouldn't be a problem getting it."

"Alec, why didn't you tell Cece about your seizures, and your runes?" Max asked him confused as they both got on her bike. She thought Alec and Cece were as close as family and talked about everything

"Well, the seizures are already over so why worry her. And I don't want to say anything until we know what's up with the runes." Alec explained. He was amazed at how easily the lies were coming to him. Guess his Manticore training was never going to leave him. He was so used to taking care of everything by himself that it was hard for him to accept help from others. Even from his friends.

"Makes sense I guess," Max said and they didn't talk again until they got to TC. Each of them preoccupied with their own thoughts.

"Hey everyone!" Max said as they walked into TC's HQ.

"Hey, Max," Dix greeted her, and when he noticed Alec behind her he added, "Hey, Alec!"

"Hey, Dix," Alec returned the gesture.

"Alec!" Mole called lifting his gaze from the shotgun he was cleaning when he heard Dix greet the duo.

"Mole, missed me?" he asked jokingly, but Mole was clearly not amused.

"Where were you!?" asked Mole angrily, as he stalked closer to the X5, stopping only a few inches from his face and staring down at him. Alec didn't even flinch; he had to give him that.

"I was busy," Alec replied, dismissing the subject

"Busy, my ass!" Mole continued. Clearly not satisfied from his answer "You planned that meeting, ya shoulda been prepared!"

"Whatever. So Dix, where do you have the camera Cece gave you?" Alec asked, him moving away from Mole and towards Dix.

"Uh, sorry, Alec, we actually we took it apart to use the pieces for the surveillance cameras." Dix informed him sheepishly.

"Oh…never mind then. Com'on, Max we need to go to work." Alec said heading to the exit door when Max came to stand in front of him, effectively blocking the way.

"No. We need to go to Logan's first! What if they disappear?" she said quietly determined to not let Alec dismiss the issue of his runes so quickly.

"No, I'll just ask from Sketchy at work. He wouldn't mind." said Alec, with a small shrug.

"Right, Sketchy?" Max asked in disbelief. Sketchy was just waiting for his big story, he couldn't be trusted with this.

"I'll just take the camera from him and take the photos myself."

"It's on your back!"

"Then you do it. Look, I don't care! I'm not going to Logan." said Alec stubbornly, and went out through the door heading towards Max's bike.

"You're not scared of him are you?" Max teased, him hoping her reverse psychology worked on him.

Alec stared disdainfully at her. "No. But he thinks I'm with you, and even though I didn't tell him otherwise, I'm still not ok with it and if I can avoid seeing him, I'll do it!" he said hoping she would just get on the damn bike and get him to Jam Pony.

Max remembered the look on Alec's face when she had told him about her little white lie. It was a look of disappointment and anger. She never thought it would bother him that much.

But he had said that he wasn't the kind of guy to take someone else's girl. But he didn't blow her cover even though it annoyed him. She still didn't understand why, but she was thankful for his cooperation. _Guess he's really not ok__ay__ with it if he doesn't even want to see Logan…_

She didn't say anything but got on the bike.

"Thank you." he said and got on behind her. She started the engine and they drove off.

0o0o0o0

"Was that weird or what?" Dix asked Mole as they watched Max and Alec leave the perimeter through the surveillance camera.

"Yeah, something's wrong," said Mole thoughtfully, but he just returned to cleaning his shotgun.

0o0o0o0

"You coming?" Alec asked Max as she stopped in front of the Jam Pony entrance, but showed no signs of getting off the bike. and in Jan Pony.

"No, I don't have a problem going over to Logan's, so I'll see ya later," was all she said, before she rode off.

"Big mistake, Max," he said to no one in particular, since Max was already gone. With a mental shake of his head, he turned towards Jam Pony and plastered a wide grin on his face. He entered Jam Pony with an easy, casual gait, eyes searching for Sketchy.


End file.
